


Colors

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: His little girl has to color an Easter Bunny for school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Colors  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 319  
>  **Summary:** His little girl has to color an Easter Bunny for school.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Easter Bunny' on my nekid_spike prompt card [here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/718057.html)

The little blonde hair girl sat on the floor with her coloring books and crayons surrounding her. Her pink tongue was caught between her teeth as she colored. She was determined not to get out of the lines on the page.

“What do you have there, pet?”

“Mommy says I can color once I finish my homework.” She didn’t bother to look up as she answered him.

“Uh...” Spike stared down at her unsure what to do next. “Aren’t you already coloring?”

Her blonde curls bounced around her shoulders as she shook her head. “This is for school.”

“Ah.” He slid down onto the floor beside her. “So, what are you coloring?”

“It’s the Easter Bunny.” She picked up the page she had been coloring and waved it towards him. “See?”

A huge grin slid across Spike’s face as he stared at her picture. “I see.”

She laid the picture back down onto the floor and began to color again. “I wanted to make it purple with pink ears and yellow feet but Johnny says an Easter Bunny can’t be those colors.” The little girl’s voice broke with disappointment.

For a brief moment Spike saw red and growled low in his throat. It was a good thing he had shanshued years ago. “The next time Johnny says something to you...” 

“Spike.” Buffy whispered his name in warning as she walked into the room and sat down beside them. 

He glanced at Buffy before he quickly handed his daughter the purple crayon. “You color it whatever color you want.”

Spike and Buffy sat quietly and waited patiently until their daughter was done. 

“Look, mommy!” The little girl leaned over and shoved her picture into Buffy’s hand. “Do you think it’s pretty?”

“I think it’s the prettiest Easter Bunny I’ve ever seen.”

The little girl beamed with pride as she grinned at both of her parents, showing her missing front teeth.


End file.
